criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
John Pyper-Ferguson
|birthplace = Mordialloc, Victoria, Australia |family = Richard Ferguson Kathleen Ferguson |yearsactive = 1979-present }} John Pyper-Ferguson is an Australian-born Canadian actor best known for his roles in Hamilton's Quest, The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., Highlander, and Brothers & Sisters. Biography Pyper-Ferguson was born in Mordialloc, Australia, on February 27, 1964. His parents were Richard and Kathleen Ferguson. After a brief period of being raised in his birthplace, he moved with the rest of his family to Vancouver, Canada, where he spent the remainder of his early life. Pyper-Ferguson attended Handsworth Secondary School, and later graduated from the University of Alberta with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Performance. He began his acting career on the prime-time drama series Hamilton's Quest. The success of this role helped him land Hollywood film roles in movies such as Prom Night II, Pin, Ski School, Bird on a Wire, Stay Tuned, and Killer Image, along with a brief appearance in Unforgiven. He concurrently continued his television career with several guest-star appearances in shows like Night Heat, 21 Jump Street, Bordertown, Neon Rider, MacGyver, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Walker, Texas Ranger. From 1993 to 1994, Pyper-Ferguson portrayed a recurring character named Pete Hutter on The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.. He also portrayed Brian Cullen on Highlander, later earning from the performance a nomination for the Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Guest Role Dramatic Series. He made subsequent guest-star roles on Children of the Dust, Legend, Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years, The X-Files, Nash Bridges, The Outer Limits, The Sentinel, Millennium, Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven, Harsh Realm, and Jack & Jill. By the end of the decade, Pyper-Ferguson also appeared in several feature films like Frank & Jesse, Hard Core Logo, Drive, For Richer or Poorer, and I'll Take You There. At the start of the 21st century, he started making more major appearances on the TV shows Arli$$, ER, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Huntress (in which he had a recurring role), The Outer Limits, Jack & Jill, The Guardian, 24, Jeremiah (in which he had a recurring role), Smallville, CSI: Miami, Into the West, The Closer, and Night Stalker. In 2006, Pyper-Ferguson became a series regular of Brothers & Sisters, portraying the role of Joe Whedon. Afterwards, from 2007 to 2011, he appeared in the shows Everest, Cane, The L Word, Cold Case, Fear Itself, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Bones, Mental, Lie to Me, Flashpoint, Criminal Minds (as an unsub), Lost, White Collar, Dark Blue, Castle, Hellcats, and Alphas. In 2011, Pyper-Ferguson made a performance on the sci-fi series Fringe, in which he portrayed two alternate versions of John McClennan. Pyper-Ferguson's career in feature films also skyrocketed during the 21st century. He was able to land notable appearances in movies like Pearl Harbor, Black Dawn, She's the Man, X-Men: The Last Stand, Tekken, Score: A Hockey Musical, A Night for Dying Tigers, Conviction, Born to Race, and Drive. From 2005 to 2013, he was cast in several TV shows set in the re-imagined BSG universe. On the space-opera thriller series Battlestar Galactica, Pyper-Ferguson portrayed Captain Cole "Stinger" Taylor. On its sci-fi drama prequel Caprica, he portrayed Tomas Vergis, the Tauron billionaire and adversary of Daniel Graystone. He went on to portray Xander Toth in the military sci-fi TV pilot entitled Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome. On Criminal Minds Pyper-Ferguson portrayed Münchausen Syndrome by proxy-afflicted killer and serial killer by proxy Will Summers, who appeared in the Season Five episode "Risky Business". Filmography For a full filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors